1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color processing apparatus, a color processing method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Apparatuses for inputting and outputting color images each perform processing of outputting a color image by converting an input color signal, for example, in the RGB color space, into a color signal, for example, in a device-independent L*a*b* color space, and by further converting the resultant color signal into a color signal, for example, in the CMYK color space which is an output color space in the apparatus. As such apparatuses, there are, for example, an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a display such as a liquid crystal display and an image reading apparatus such as a scanner. When performing the out-put processing, each of the apparatuses estimates a color conversion characteristic indicating a correspondence between the CMYK color space and the L*a*b* color space, for example, on the basis of pairs each including actual data pieces actually measured in the CMYK color space, and actual data pieces actually measured in the L*a*b* color space (this pair is called an actual data pair, below). Thus, the apparatus generates colors that do not exist in the actual data pairs.